Why did I come here?
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: It was sooooooo hard to figure out the genres! All characters are human. Bonnie just moved to Fell's church, from NYC. When she meets Damon, the mysterious twin brother of her penpal's boyfriend, will she figure out his secret? Will he drag her down too?
1. An Argument

**OKAY i know what everybody is thinking, why the hell am i not working on _Damon's return_ i mean, SRSLY ya'll want an update! **

**Well, this idea hit me in the face, so i decided to give it a go. _Damon's return _is being updated as you read. **

**(All characters are human, as stated in the summary.)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bonnie,<em>

_OMG! You're really coming! Can't wait to show you around! Me 'n' Stefan will be waiting right inside! _

_-Elena xoxoxo._

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I was actually walking into Fell's Church High School.<p>

It was so different from the Big Apple, that my head actually spun from the lack of hallway traffic. I mean, what school has less than a thousand people? I mean, there were maybe two _hundred _people in my senior class! What. The. Hell. I was already starting to miss Manhattan.

I looked around, immediately spotting Elena and Stefan, who I recognized from a picture Elena had attached to an e-mail.

"Bonnie!" Elena squealed, rushing up and hugging me.

"Elena!" I returned both the squeal and the hug.

"Hello Bonnie, nice to meet you." Stefan said with a smile. I blinked, and then stage-whispered to Elena.

"Oh my god, you were right. His accent _is_ gorgeous." This made all of us laugh.

"Well, shall we go to our first class?" Elena said with a big smile.

"Sounds good." I responded, with just as big of a smile.

"I'll catch up to you, okay?" Stefan said quietly, looking off down the hall. Elena and I followed his look.

He was looking at this guy, dressed all in black. He was chatting to a similarly dressed friend and shaking his head.

Elena nodded. "C'mon Bonnie. Let's _not_ get involved in this discussion." And she grabbed my arm, gently pulling me down the hall.

"Who was that?" I ask confusedly.

"Damon." Elena says, seeming nervous.

"Who the hell is Damon?" I respond.

She stops and turns. "Just... this guy you don't want to get involved with. I think we're far enough away now." I turn, and we see Stefan confront Damon. I feel very lucky I can read lips... until I figure out that they're speaking in Italian.

_"Cosa diavolo sono state pensando?" _Stefan says immediately.

_"Importa?"_

_"Sì è importante! Potrebbe avere morto, idiota!"_

_"Chi dice che mi interessa?" _And with that calm question, Damon pushed Stefan out of the way, while Stefan just looked dumbstruck. Then he put his hand over his eyes and walked over to us.

"Whatever. He's officially lost posession of whatever brain cells he had. Let's go." Stefan said briskly.

I shrug and follow Elena to class.

* * *

><p>The day passes quietly, until lunch. I'm just walking in the door with Elena, when we notice Stefan and Damon apparently having another discussion. Elena sighs and we wait for them to be done.<p>

"Non importa se si cura, zuccone! Non sei l'unico a farsi male in questa situazione!" We hear Stefan snap.

"Vai via! Sono in grado di rendere le mie proprie decisioni maledetti!" Damon growls. He then goes past us, almost hitting me with his shoulder.

Stefan looks steamed. Elena puts her hand on his shoulder, and he sighs and nods.

Leaving me to wonder what the hell these two have been fighting about all day, and why Stefan bothers to talk to him.

* * *

><p>"Want a ride home, Bonnie?" Stefan asks with a smile.<p>

"Nah." I respond. "I need to stay after to sort some shit out." I say with a shrug.

"Okay. See ya later!" Elena says cheerily. I nod and go back in the building.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" That's the first thing I hear when I walk back out. I look around for the source of the voice...<p>

And see Damon.

He's talking into his phone, frowning. "God damn it, are you seriously just gonna have me sit here until someone else has a free minute? I know you aren't busy, you're just sitting around. What the hell? You can't be _bothered_ to give me a ride?" He pauses for a minute, apparently listening to whoever's on the other side of that call. Then he swears under his breath. "Whatever. You're seriously messed up. I ask you for a ride _one time _and you can't be bothered. Go to hell." And then he hangs up the phone and runs his fingers through his hair.

"You need a ride?" I pipe up.

He spins and looks at me. "Yeah... you got a car?" He raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Duh I got a car." I snarl at him. "Just come on." I lead him over to my car, a candy apple red Voltzwagen Beetle. Convertible. He whistles, then grins at me. "Hop in." I say. He shrugs and gets in.

We drive for a few minutes, and then I pose the question thats been bugging me all day. "So... what's the deal with you and Stefan screaming at each other in the hall?" I say cheerily.

He stiffens. "Why? Did he say something about it?" I blink.

"No... I was just wondering."

"Well what goes on between myself and my brother is our business, not yours." He snaps.

I gasp. "Your brother?"

He groans and puts his head in his hands. "You didn't know?" I shake my head. "Merda." He mumbles. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah. Stefan and me are twins." He says quietly. Then he grins at me again. "Don't you see the family resemblance?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah..." I whisper, staring at him. "I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the Italian... <strong>

**"What the hell were you thinking?" **

**"Does it matter?" **

**"Of course it matters! You could have died, idiot!" **

**"Who says I care?" **

**And then... **

**"It doesn't matter if you care, blockhead! You're not the only one getting hurt in this situation!" **

**"Go away! I'm capable of making my own damn decisions!" **

**:/ **

**Review! **


	2. A Tense Silence

**SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES ON FRICKING EVERYTHING.**

* * *

><p>We drive in absolute -and extremely uncomfortable- silence, only broken by the occassional "Turn here." from Damon. I keep finding myself casting him glances out of the corner of my eye. <em>Shit he's hot. But Elena said I shouldn't get involved with him...<em> My pondering is rudely interrupted.

"Mind if I smoke in here?" Damon asks, eyebrows raised.

I sigh. "Sure, just roll the window down." I mutter. He flashes me a grin and then digs a lighter and a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. As soon as the window goes down, a rushing wind shoots through the car and chills me through my thin sweatshirt. I raise my eyebrows at him as he takes a long drag and then flicks ash out the window. "You realize that's really bad for your health, right?" He scowls at me.

"I don't need that speech from someone I barely know. I get enough of that crap from Stefan and Elena." He runs his fingers through his feathery hair. "Besides, I need something to kill the stress, so it's this or drinking." He rolls his eyes.

I shift uncomfortably. "Sorry." I mumble. I bite my lip. "I just- never mind." I sigh in defeat.

"Nah, what were you going to say?" He asks curiously.

I take a deep breath. "Well, my dad died of lung cancer... I hate seeing people screw themselves for life just to 'kill the stress' like you said." I shrug. My fingers tighten reflexively on the steering wheel. "Just forget about it." I mumble.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then it snaps shut and he just stares out the window. I look where he is, and see this memorial plaque-type thing.

**_"In memory, Erica Salvatore."_**

I read the inscription... and then look at Damon's face. He's gone completely pale, and his lips are pressed together in a firm line.

The silence comes back with a venegance as we pull into the driveway of _extremely _large house. I've honestly never seen anything this big, but I avoid commenting, seeing that Damon still looks tense.

He stomps in, me following silently. I see Stefan and Elena chilling on a couch -well maybe chilling isn't the right word. Taking a break from a makeout session?- in a room just to the left of the huge entry hall we just entered. Damon crosses his arms and faces them. "Yeah, I can see you're _completely _too busy to give me a ride." he calls, disgust infusing his tone. Stefan turns his head to look at his brother.

"Well you obviously _got_ a ride." He says with a shrug. I step into view.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that one. That was the most tense car ride I've ever had to suffer through in my life." I mutter, rolling my eyes. Elena and Stefan both blink upon seeing me.

Damon raises his eyebrows at me. "And thank you Bonnie, -it is Bonnie, right?- for being a halfway decent person." He nods at me, and then disappears up a flight of stairs.

I raise an eyebrow at the couple curled up on the couch. "Well. Is he always like this, or is it me?" I ask confusedly. Elena gives me a good-natured smile.

"He's always like this, nowadays. He _used to be _pretty nice though." She sighs. I come over and sit on a chair near them.

"Well what happened? Cause I don't see a 'pretty nice' guy morphing into a self-centered asshole over nothing." Elena bites her lip, and Stefan goes pale, just like Damon did when... "Does this have something to do with that memorial down the street?"

Stefan nods, and Elena gives a deep sigh. "Yeah... it's for our mom. She died five years ago in a car crash." Stefan whispers. He looks like he's going to cry. I bite my lip.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry..." I whisper. He shrugs.

"Things happen." He murmurs softly. I sigh and get up.

"Well. Again, sorry, I'll just be going." And then I stride out.


End file.
